December Nights
by Kira June
Summary: This is my first story ever. Sasuke starts to have fellings for her when they have got older. SasSak


Disclaimer: I wrot tis story cause I love Naruto.

Note: I wrote this stroy at school cause I was board, but my friends said it should be my first on the internet.

December Nights

Its been years since I have known her, and I have been dying to tell her something. To tell her that I love her.

Today is December 15 the day I first tried to tell her how I felt for her. But Sakura just left me there as I stood in the cold snowy breaze.

I kept thinking to my self why Sakura why wont you stay here with me so I can tell you how I feel about you. You always wanted to be with me when we were genin, and now you wont stay here so I can tell you that I want to be with you. I looked to the groung and kicked the snow as I felt hurt inside, but I will try and ask her when I see her again.

Today is the 23 of December and almost Christmas eve and I was walking in the streets of Konaha when Sakura ran into me. From all the snow that has been here I slipped and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke. I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." She told me as she helped me up off the ground.

"No, its my fault. I wasn't paying attenchen." I told her, trying not to make her feel bad.

It was just like are normal conversation that we always had for years, but I was thinking about changing it forever. "Well, I guess I will be going." She said as she started to walk past me.

"Sakura... could you wait for a minute." I said as I turned my head to face her.She stopped and looked at me. I tired to find the right words to say to her.

"Uhmm.. I was wondering if we could have like a little..." I stoped talking when Sakura cut me off. "Do you mean like a date?!" She sprang up and walked a little bi towards me.

"Well its kind of like one." I said as I picked up my foot and droped it in the snow over and over again. I started to think that she was going to say no to me from the way she was thinking.

"You know how long I have waited for you to say that to me, but I need to think about it today." She paused as she walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I will call you it I had thought it over." i looked down in depression that she said that to me.

"Fine, I will wait for your answer." That was all I could make up for that last sentence she told me. "Alright then, bye Sasuke." She said as she started to walk away. "Bye Sakura." I said waving to her.

I started to walk to my house, and thinking to my self will she call me and tell me that she will go out with me. I looked up to the sky and pulled my head down quickly before my face got covered in snow.

"I hope that she will call me and tell me her answer." I said to me self as I got to my house, and opened the door. I walked to my bed and threw my weight on it.

I looked up to the celling and thought to my self she isn't going to call me. I looked towards my alarmclock to see what time it was. When I got up to see, I was in shock to hear my phone ringing. I grabbed it and said "Hello?" Like I usually do. "Hi Sasuke. Sorry It took me for awhile to call you." She said to me really quite.

"No, it wasn't a long time." I said to her. "So, what is your answer to my question?" I added on. "Oh yeah I'd almost for got." She said , "I will be happy to go with you." I felt happy that she told me that, and excited that I couldn't wait to tell her how I haved felt for her."Were do you want to meet at, and what time?" Sakura said as I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Lets see... How about around 7:30, at the Night Restruant." I said to her really happy. "Ok then 7:30 it is. Bye and good night Sasuke." She said almost mashing up all her words toghter. "Good night Sakura."I said as we both hung up the phone at the same time. I put my phone back down on the side of my bed, then I laid my head on my pillow, trying to fall asleep. By the time it reached midnight, I haved finaly fallen asleep.

Now it is December 24, and I am so ready to tell her that I love her. After I got out of the shower, I tried to get dressed right, byt all I had was a long black t-shirt and baggey tanish pants, but then I thought to my self that I will be wering a black sweatshirt over my shirt. I was just a big mess for this day that I have been waiting for.

When I was walking to my door, I heard my phone ringing. Not looking to who it was, I answered it. "Hello?" I said as I shut the door to my house. "Hey Sasuke! Its me Naruto." He siad yelling over the phone. "Man you don't have to yell in my ear Naruto." I said really mad in my tone. "Well you don't have to get mad over it." He said. "Oh hey the reason why I called you is just because I need to talk to someone."

I looked at my watch to see what time it was, and Icouldn't belevie it. I am already late to meet Sakura. "Hey Naruto." I told him calmly. "What?" He said. "I really can't stay on the phone with you cause I am late to go somewere." I said as I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket.

I knew it wasn't right to hang up on Naruto, but I was waithing for this night. I started to walk down to the Night Restruant. I looked towards my right to see all the children playing with the snow, but then I reambered that I am late to meet Sakura at the restrunat. I started to run to the restrunat, when I saw Sakura waithing for me in front of the building. I started to stop running.

She looked at me then to the ground. "I thought you were really waiting for this day like I have been waiting." She said as she walked over to me. "I am sorry that I am late, Naruto called me to help him with something." I told her, even though it was a lie. She shook her haed, "Never mind, lets just go in."

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me to come with her. I started to blush as she held my hand. When we got to the doors, I pushed one of them open and let Sakura walk in first. She loooked at me and blushed as she turned her head quickly away from me.

Later when we were done eating a great meal at a nice restrunat. I looked at the waiter to come bring us the bill. He came and handed me the peace of paper. I looked at it and almost flipped to see how much money it was just for the two of us to eat. It was direlctly $30.00.

As the waiter left, I started to talk. "Damn it! Why is this place so expensive?" I said looking at the bill and grabbing out money from my pocket. Sakura was looking at me to see how mad I looked. She then looked at the bill and back to me. " How about this." She began to say to me. I looked to her and she started to talk again. "I will pay half of the bill and you will pay the other half." I looked down to my hands with the money in it. "Ok then, but I will pay the tip. It thats fine with you." I said as I was counting 15 dollars to pay half.

Sakura started to walk over to the cashier while I put 4 dollars on the table for the tip. We go to the cashier and gave him the money for the meal. "Thankyou, and have a great Christmas." He told us as we left the restruant. Before we got out of the restrunat, we saw that it was snowing bery lightly. We both grabbed our sweetshirts and put them on. I opened the door once again to let Sakura out first, and followed right behind her.

"This is like the first time I'd ever seen it snow so lightly." She said holding her hands out for the snow to hit them. "Yeah I never saw it snow like this either." I said to her as we began to walk down the street. It was quite walking down the streets, but then I thought its Christmas eve and everyone is in bed asleep for Christmas day.

"Uhmm... Sasuke." I heard Sakura starting to talk very lightly to me. "Yes." I said to her looking straight ahead of the half busy street. "I was just wondering it we could walk for a bit longer, but down a little pathway."I looked towards her then down the path with no one down it. "Sure. Why not." I said as we started to walk down it.

The pathway was quiet with no people there. It was lit up with Christmas lights on bothe sides, conecting each pole light together. And with all the snow this year, it looked cool how the snow glowed from the lights shining down on it. I thought to my self that this is the perfect time to tell her how I felt about her."Um Sakura." I said looking down then to her. "I'v been wanting to tell you something." She stooped walking to hear what I was going to say. "Yes." She said looking up to me.

"Well." I satrted out as I didn't really knew what to say. "I have known you for years Sakura, and how I'v always treated you when we were kids. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you. I know how many times you told that, but I always turned you down, or said something rude about your fellings." I said as I started to look towards Sakura.

She looked like she was depressed and almost like she was crying. "Hey are you alright?" I said to her as I put my hand on her sholder. She just put her hand over her face. I looked at her and thought to my self she just wants the time to be alone, and to think about what she needs to do or say. By the time I started to leave her, she grabbed my hand. So I stopped and looked back at her.

"Do you really mean what you are saying to me right now?" She said to me wipping the trears off her face. I didn't know what to say, it was like she had me in a middle of something that I could never get out of. "I guess I do. I mean that I just care for you. That if you ever got into something, I will always want to be with you." That was really not all the things I wanted to say to her. "Come on we should get out of this weather before we get sick."I told heras I put my hand down to help her up off the ground.

She grabbed my hand and pulled her self off the groung. We started walking again. When the path was gone, we ended back up to the village. By the time we got to Sakura's house, I stopped and let her walk in her house by her self. She started to walk a few ways, but she stopped and walked back to me.

"Sasuke, thankyou for taking me out of the house." She said to me as I walked up closer to her. "Good night Sasuke." She said to me as she started to turn away.

I grabbed her hand before she turned all the way aroung. She looked at me, her eyes meeting with mine. With out thinking about it first I leand foward and kissed her right on the lips. For a momen Sakura was in shock about it, but she enjoyed it just as well as I did. When I pulled away from her, I gave her a hug, wrapped my arms around her and tighten my gip on her, and I didn't let go of her.

She pulled her arms up just as well and wrapped them around my neck. She looked up at straight in my eyes, then she leaned till her head touched mine. "I thought you didn't like me." She said to me. I knew I needed to reply to that question."I never did when we were younger, but now since that we are older, I have changed the way I felt about you." I told her as I still had my arms wrapped around her.

She looked as if she was sad, but happy that she heard what I told her. "I never thought that you will love me. After all the things you said to me, but ever since thoes years, you still came back and telled me that you love me." She said as she took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I just always knew that you would come back for me." Her voice got a little quiet at the end of her sentence. She looked back up to me and gave me a light kiss on my lips, the pulled away quickly.

"I have to go Sasuke, but now youknow that I love ou just as well asyou love me." She said as she pulled her arms off of my neck. I did the same thing. "Then I guess I will see you when ever. "I told her before she reached to her house. "Yeah. I guess so too. Bye Sasuke." She said waving to me. "Bye Sakura." I said as she went inside.

I started to walk down the street to get to my house. When I was, I looked up to the sky and thinked back on what happend this whole day. Today was a really good day for me, but the other days that are coming up are goingt o get even better.THE END.


End file.
